Veils and Music
by Berrygrey
Summary: Mint Melody is the clone of Music Meister, Cellanth, and Catwoman. Superboy helps her escape CADMUS and she becomes one of the original members of team. With Hawkwoman as her mentor and strange powers, Mint is having a hard time adjusting but with the help of her big brother Connor and her awesome teammates, she'll do just fine. WallyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sooo… This is my second fanfiction and I love reviews! Please no flames. If you have any critical advice that you would like to share, then that would be awesome! Let me know what you think. Should I continue writing?**

Chapter 1:

The tile floor was smooth and slippery beneath my feet. My breath came fast as I sprinted past the surprised guards using my wings to help propel me forwards even faster. I had to escape and this was my only chance. I rounded another corner and let a high C burst from my throat. The genomorphs standing in front of me became glassy-eyed and began to clear a path for me.

This was going well, but I was only at sublevel 22. I had to get to the surface. The people on the top needed to know exactly what was going on at CADMUS. They were all in danger and I was the only one I knew of who could help them.

I reached the corridor that lead to the next level and freedom, but my hopes suddenly plummeted as I saw the figure at the end of the hallway. Fourteen week old Project KR. He wasn't done yet! He was supposed to be in his pod asleep. I had no chance against him and I knew it. My substitute handler Desmond stepped out from behind the unblinking KR.

"Did you really think that I would let you escape Project M? You are much too valuable for that. Now let's get you back to back to your pod before I have to utilize our newer addition to the family" he said while gesturing at KR. I looked at him in slight terror. "What you are doing is wrong Handler. You know that. Let me help the people above!" I pleaded. Desmond's eyes hardened and he spat at me, "The people above will get what they deserve. If you will not come peacefully, then you will come knocked out!" I wasn't going to win. I knew that. But I had to try anyways. I responded to Desmond only by widening my fighting stance.

I opened my mouth to sing but before I could, KR was there and with a swift punch to the face, I was silenced. I jumped back and began to run the other way, but he ran over and pinned my wings with one hand before grabbing a fistful of my long, red hair in the other. Through the agony I could remotely hear Desmond telling him to make sure not to damage me. I let loose with a D flat and waited for the hold on me to be released but nothing happened. My powers weren't working. I was confused before I heard Desmond's creepy laugh. "He is wearing ear buds Project M. Your hypnosis won't work on him" I began to struggle again and with one sharp head butt, KR released my wings and held his nose. I guess that since he wasn't done growing yet, he wasn't indestructible. I quickly leaped into action and swept KR's feet. I jumped high and did a summersault before aiming a kick at KR's head. He caught my foot though and threw me into the closest wall. I screamed in pain as my wings were crushed by falling rubble and my wrist was broken. The last thing I saw was KR's fist headed towards my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Ya'll! Thank you so much for the reviews! In response to guest, I wrote that chapter before I wrote "Frosted" and forgot to edit it. It had been fixed. There is a reason for Catwoman that will be revealed later.

Chapter 2:

Superboy was worried. He had to get the girl before they left CADMUS. He couldn't leave her here after what he had done. Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad followed close behind him as they turned yet ANOTHER corner in this laboratory maze. The good thing was that he had been the one assigned to carry her back to her pod when he had beaten her so he knew where her room was. He really felt terrible for what he did to Project M. He had been under the genomorph's influence when he did it, but she had been right. And he had been ruthless.

He led the three boys to her room and wrenched the steel door out of its frame. Before him was a pod and in the pod was a girl. She looked to be around fifteen. She was wearing a light blue bodysuit and navy knee-high boots. She had long straight red hair, a slender figure, and super pale skin. The most attention drawing feature of her though, was the set of soft grey wings that came from her back and reached down to her knees.

Kid Flash turned to him in question, but he said, "No time. I'll tell you later." With that, he smashed the glass of the pod and the girl fell straight into him. Her eyes focused and settled on Superboy. Then she began to scream.

**Mint's Point of View (POV)**

My fitful sleep was disrupted by a shattering sound that was accompanied by a small roar. Gravity kicked in at that moment and I fell, wings flailing, before I crashed into something that was softer than the floor. Everything was blurry and there was a high-pitched ringing in my head. As the images around me began to sharpen, I looked up. **Kr**. The softer-than-the-floor object that I had crashed into had been Project Kr. So, doing what any normal person would have done, I screamed. Really loudly. KR clamped a hand over my mouth and said, "Shut up. We're escaping." He set me down and I ruffled my feathers in indignation. "First off, don't touch my wings." I threatened while glowering at him. "Second," I punched him squarely across the face. It didn't really do that much. I guess he had finished growing. "that, is for almost _breaking_ my wings when I tried to this the first time!" He looked slightly shocked at first and then slightly sheepish. He was about to respond when a voice came from behind him.

"Hate to interrupt your reunion or whatever, but you have company. I think some introductions are in order." I looked behind Kr to be greeted with the sight of three teenage boys. All of them appeared to be muscular and slightly threatening. One had dark skin and closely shaved blond hair. He was wearing a backpack of sorts and had black tattoos running down his arms. He looked at me and said, "I am Aqualad." The one next to him was a pale ginger wearing a red and yellow spandex suit. He gave me an appreciative glance up and down and KR growled. "Hey beautiful! You can call me Kid Flash." I colored slightly and moved onto the last boy. He was the one who had originally spoken. He was short and slender with a mess on dark hair on his head. "I'm Robin. Who are you?" Kr answered for me by saying, "She is Project M." I glared at him slightly before replying with, "My _name_ is Mint. Don't call me Project M." "Fine Mint. Then you have to call me Superboy." "Fine."

"Uh, guys, once again I hate to interrupt, but the genomorphs are closing in." Robin interjected. We all glanced quickly at each other before we began to run. I was following all of the others because I had no clue where we were going. Speaking of which, how did they?

We reached the elevator shaft and Aqualad ripped the doors off of the wall. Robin shot a thick rope up to the top and began to climb up with Aqualad and Kid Flash. Superboy spared me a quick glance when he saw that I wasn't moving and yelled, "What are you waiting for? Move!" I gave him a panicked look and said, "I don't know how to fly!" He didn't say anything. He just pulled me onto his back and jumped up with the others.

The feeling of flight was terrifying and I hid my face in Superboy's shirt. I didn't even notice that we landed on sublevel 15 until Superboy set me down. Robin looked at me skeptically as we began to run again and said, "You have gigantic wings but you don't know how to fly?" I blushed and looked down ashamed as the rest of the team waited for my answer. "I'm not a finished project. I am only fifteen weeks old. I was supposed to be finished at eighteen. The genomorphs didn't get around to teaching me how." Aqualad sighed and said, "We will work with what we have. Do you have any other powers?"

"Yes. I can hypnotize others by singing but everything in CADMUS wears ear buds now because of my first escape attempt. I also have a high IQ and increased flexi-" I was cut off as some genomorphs came around the corner and began pursuit of us. They were quickly gaining. "Go left!" Superboy yelled. We followed his instructions and put a little distance between us and the gnomes. "Right" he yelled as we came to the next intersection. It was a dead end.

"Oh! Great directions Supey! Are you trying to get us re-podded?" Kid Flash yelled. Superboy looked puzzled and said, "I…I don't understand." "Don't apologize!" Robin grinned, "this is perfect!" Robin began to unscrew the vent to the air duct and understanding dawned on me. Robin crawled into the vent and I followed with Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Superboy behind me. Kid Flash let out a low whistle and I felt really stupid for letting him come in behind me. Superboy began to mutter small threats and I allowed myself a small smile. I had a big brother.

We crawled along for a while until we heard clicking behind us. "The gnomes are coming!" Kid Flash said. "Follow me. I know a way to get rid of them." We took several side passages until we reached the end of the air duct. The clicking sound had long since stopped. We hopped out and Robin cackled and said, "I hacked the motion sensors."

While he gloated, Kid Flash took off. We followed and I saw several unconscious gnomes along the way. I guess Kid had already gotten to them. "There are more behind you!" Robin called to Superboy, who quickly reduced the staircase we had been standing on to rubble. The gnomes fell and I shouted "Cool! That was so awesome Superboy!"

"Thanks Mint." He said back with a slight smirk.

We ran until we reached sublevel 1. "We have to make it to the elevator!" Robin yelled. Kid Flash dashed forward towards it but a thick steel door cut off the way. Kid Flash ran head first into it and I snickered slightly.

"We're cut off from the street" Aqualad glared. "Thanks," Kid Flash grumbled as I helped him to his feet. _Damn, he has big hands._ "My head hadn't noticed" he finished. Aqualad and Superboy tried to pry the door open to no avail. Robin quickly pulled out his computer and began typing. "I can hack it fast enough!" I started to get really nervous. Not that I wasn't already, but we were so close I could almost taste the free air. But if Robin couldn't get the door open…

Some of the elephant-like gnomes came around the corner and Robin gave up hacking and kicked open a side door for us to go through. "This way!" he yelled. We started running (yet _again_) down the new hallway. I was starting to fall behind a little so I began to flap my wings, giving me a little boost. We reached the end of the hallway, and there at the intersection, was a small genomorph army.


End file.
